rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Hest
avian Hest '''(yes I know it means horse.) full name '''Hestelvios Ayark Osyainya Elchefadero, is a character played by the user known as hworin f Him and his family are Hehvarlocks, a custom race (Owned by mf). This race ages slowly after 20, keeping a young look and a young mind. Description and weaponry. Hest stands at 6.3ft with a lean and visibly athletic body, though not overly muscular. His hair is a very dark brown and he lets it be shaggy over his head. He leaves a rough stublee around his chin. His eyes are a pale and lifeless green, his pupils are distorted due to the injury he sustained through both of them. His skin is lightly tanned. His wings are large and black, he has two small, unnoticeable horns coming from his head. His mouth is like anyotherss except one function it does not do is smile. He has two long scars running through both of his eyes and downhis face sword: mortem, or "death" in Latin, is a handle of a blade, just a handle, it is inlinedd with silver and the rest is forged bronze wrapedd in leather, the tip of the handle has a streak of gold through it where the blade comes out of. When signaledby the master of the blade, a long green blade will apearr as mist and solidify, it is lighter than any metal but only as strong as hard master crafted steel, still able to cut and pierce through any armour if used by a trained swordsman like in the world we live in now. Hest is a fine sworsmann though cannot deliver the strongest strikes, he is fast and precise. Bow :His recurve bow is a simple wooden crafted weapon, hest only uses it when his wings are strapped behind his back, as a quiver too the side is two wobbly and having one on the back is impossible with his wings free.Due to his keen avian eyes he is a acuratee shot but not the fastest at knocking in an arrow with his top speed at kockingg and drawing is 2.5 seconds. Secondry weapon: a simple iron dagger. magic: he only uses the air magic to benefit his flying. unarmed combat: he uses the technique of slyfu, thatss right, sly...fu.., it is a mixture of elbows, knees, fists and feet, also with the use of wings, this style of fighting is primarly used to incapacitate the enemy in the midts of battle. Hest trained this with his father and devotes four hours each day, you could say he has mastered his skills. Family history Jundark Osyainya was the husband of the late Etta Ayark and Fantana Elchefadero and fathered seven children: five boys and three girls, two of whom are true blood to ayark and four to Fantana. The family of osyainya. Family of Hehvarlocks, blood of the clan vestarlyons. Father: Jundark Osyainya: (389) (deceased at 226) First mother: Etta Ayark: (384) (deceased at 194 ) Second mother: Fantana: Elchefadero 345 (unknown) Grand-father: Arcratica Osyainya (784) (unknown) Grand-mother: Befalny Verconister (765) (unknown) First born (Zaren), male, ,(alive) played by helix_wolf Second born: Darnyin , male , (234) (deceased) played by Afro ninjaz Third born: Hestelvios , male , 230 (alive) played by hworin f Fourth born: Elcarto, male , 219 (deceased) Fith born: Arinartya , female , 218 (deceased) Sixth born: Salanartio , male, 216 (deceased) Seventh born: Lanthrinya , female, 215 (deceased ) played by xxshperdedL Eighth born: Exsalya , male , 199 (deceased) The set past. Hestelvioswas cut out from his mother womb as she died giving birth to her, in his culture he was the on branded as a deathborn, his father remarried and it turned into a Chinese cinderalla scenario, the step mother hated his fathers first children but loved own. He had a happy life but more with his brother darnyin and sister lanthrinya. When he was only seventeen when his house was burnt in a freak accident, only zaren, darniyn and lanthrinya survived that. Daryinn inherited their fathers enchanted blade mortem. The roleplayCategory:CharactersCategory:MaleCategory:Thief